Outrealm Chaos
by SilverThorne333
Summary: IMPORTANT, this is actually a three-way crossover of street fighter, fire emblem and soul calibur. Contains pairings including pairings across different games, Chapter 3 part 2: The Fire Emblem crew; Robin, Gaius, Lon'que, Lyn and Roy investigate some mysterious events concerning a blacksmith in Valm Harbor, however they get a little more then they had asked for... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Character Bios Update

**Hey everyone, SilverThorne here with another author update! I know, u just want to hear the story. But stick with me guys, there's more to this. Halfway through writing the most recent chapter I realized something… These character's backgrounds are much vaster than I have room for in the chapters, also I feel like I didn't explain some things very well in the chapters I have written, so here's a character profile list to help you understand the characters we've met so far a little better… Enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE Review this story!**

**Fire Emblem Characters**

**Robin**

This version of Robin is a little different, in his timeline, when he decided to deal the final blow to Grima. His bonds with his friends were strong enough to keep him in this reality. However he ended up losing his memories a second time and had to be re-introduced to Chrom and the rest, though he eventually became as close to them as he was before, which included his best friends Gaius and Lon'que. Speaking of…

**Gaius**

This version of Gaius actually became rich off his ill-gotten wealth, however he was betrayed by a friend he was doing a favor for and locked up in Ylissol prison, when he came out it took every cent he had to pay off his debt, but in return, Emmeryn decided to give him a second chance and he became a soldier in the fight against Grima, after the fight he left the team and once again, became a thief.

**Lon'que**

Lon'que wasn't just an extremely gifted swordsman who worked under Basilio, he was the Right-hand man of the Khan of West Ferox. He was also in command of said Khan's entire army, and was the lead warrior in the battle against Plegia. Eventually after Grima, he married Cherche and defeated Basilio for the throne. Now he's a Khan and proud of it. Not to mention after the battle, Lon'que had the majority of victories in the championship for total rule.

**Lyndis**

As the princess of Caelin, Lyndis was pampered beyond belief, she eventually left the confines of her Kingdom and moved to Pharae. However she could not hide her status for long as the King of Pharae, Eliwood, asked for her hand in marriage, despite being ten years older than her. She refused but joined the Pharae army, she eventually stopped a huge attack on the country and obtained the Plainsman's blade, Sol Katti. Afterwards she was engaged to someone else and lost said husband under unknown conditions, she went on to return to Caelin where she was welcomed with open arms and given more freedom than her old life… in fact she had total control and assisted Roy in his battle against the Dark Priestess.

**Roy**

Roy was much stronger than any of his seven siblings despite being the youngest of the bunch, this earned him the title of heir to Pharae. However this would not last long as when he turned 15, his father became greatly ill and Roy had to put his strength to the test against the dark dragons and the kingdom of Bern. He proved victorious and rescued the Dark Priestess Idden from death, leaving her with an elder dragon to regain her soul, she regained her soul quickly and became very attached to Roy, now that his father passed away. Sadly during the battle with Idden, The Sword of Seals broke and Roy had to find a way to fix it. Eventually, he found a skilled craftsman who gave him a shard of red metal that would let the blade heal on its own, it worked but the Sword was never the same, the flames were more ferocious than ever before and Roy had to sheath it until he could figure out the problem.

**Street Fighter Characters**

**Violent Ken**

This version of Ken Masters was actually self-taught in the ways of the Assassin's Fist technique. He never met Ryu Hoshi until they were both 20 years old, when they banded together to stop Pandora's Box. When they got to the box, an Ogre came from it and knocked Ken down, when he awoke, the box was gone, the Ogre was gone, and Ryu was gone. Ken was then confronted by M. Bison, who decided to be evil and gave Ken a "prescription" that would heal his wounds from the battle. The drug actually infused Ken with Psycho Power without him knowing it, Akuma, after having lost Ryu, decided to watch Ken from afar, seeing if he was worthy of the Satsui No Hado, sure enough, Violent Ken came out and was stronger than Ryu ever could be, as his Hado let loose his Psycho Power as well.

**Cody**

Cody suffered a much worse fate than other Cody's. Mike Haggard had been killed in a dynamite explosion, Cody and Guy had decided to confront the killer, who just so happened to be the boss of the Mad Gear gang. Upon arriving at the main hideout they found out that the boss wasn't there and a girl named Poison had convinced Guy to turn on Cody. Beaten, bruised and near to death, the police came along and arrested Cody after Poison and Guy framed him. Scheduled for death for the murder of the mayor of Metro City. Cody's death was delayed over and over again until he got bored and broke out several times. He's still waiting to hear if his death is actually going to happen.

**Elena**

As the princess of all of Africa, Elena had some huge shoes to fill. As such she decided to leave her royal family and explore the world. She eventually met Sakura, who gave Elena a tour of Japan, then the USA. Elena loved city life and decided to stay for a while before returning to Africa. She never got the chance...

**Soul Calibur Characters**

**Xiba**

Xiba actually got to meet his father, Kilik and directly inherited the Kali-Yuga from him, however he never got to know his mother as she left Kilik after Xiba was born. Xiba went through Buddhist training, having to go hungry for days at a time, this actually made his stomach eternally hungry. After he was old enough, he was allowed by his father to journey on his own. Xiba decided he wanted to travel the entire world and started as soon as he was able.

**Talim**

This version of Talim was abandoned as a child and found by an outcast to the wind tribe. She was trained in their customs before her tutor was nearly driven insane by some red shards of metal that he spent his entire life savings on, it took an even worse turn when her tutor was killed and thrown off a bridge. His body was never found, Talim learned that the shards he collected were part of a demonic sword name Soul Edge, vowing to never let another person in her care fall to the blade. She eventually met a mysterious swordsman who she grew close to, they eventually became like siblings and even refer to each other as such.

**Thank you for all of the views and attention you guys have given, I hope that this fanfic keeps your interest and always remember to support and REVIEW, be as critical in the reviews as you want. Every suggestion lets me get better!**


	2. Chapter 1: Fire Emblem

**Outrealm Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

**Part 1: Fire Emblem**

(1205, Ylissol Castle 6:27pm)

In the darkened hallways, a man with short red hair, a brown cloak a small sword at his side and a lollipop in his hand walks to a door at the end. On the other side, a man with white hair, a black and purple coat, and pale blue eyes, stares at a mark on his right hand that bears the mark of the god of annihilation before turning to a book about the human brain and memories. The man in the brown cloak knocks on the door.

"Who could that be?" Robin asked to himself

The thief on the other side of the door speaks, "Yo Bubbles, let me in."

"Gaius?" The tactician know as Robin walks to the door and opens it to see the red haired thief finishing off a bag of caramels. "What the hell are you doing here?! If Chrom finds you…"

"Ah don't worry 'bout it, Blue asked me to come." Gaius said, confidently.

"And you didn't think it might be a trap?"

"Of course I did, but then I remembered that it's Chrom we're talkin' about. He wouldn't go to that level."

Robin thought for a moment before replying, "You have a point, so what's going on?"

Gaius shrugged, "I dunno, I assume it's somethin' important. Everyone's here, Kellam, Basilio, and even Anna showed up for the party!"

Robin was surprised, "Wow, so does that mean Panne is here with you?"

"In the flesh! She brought our new cub as well."

Robin wasn't surprised, "Is he anything like his future self?"

Gaius shook his head, "Nah, now that he has his parents he's nowhere close, he's gotten really attached to me and wants to be a thief when he grows up!"

Robin sighed, "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it?"

Gaius laughed, "Not if I have anything to say about it! C'mon, let's not keep Blue waiting."

Robin gestured down the hall, "Lead the way!"

(After arriving in the conference hall)

"Robin! Get over here you!" A large black man with huge muscles, an axe on his back, a yellow sleeveless shirt that opened up to show his peak physical strength, and an eyepatch over a bald head, ran towards Robin, giving him a huge bear hug.

"B-Basilio! Can't breath!" Robin gasped

Basilio let go of Robin as he paused for breath. "Ah, sorry 'bout that boy!"

Robin regained his lungs and stood up, "It's not a problem, good to see you, too!"

Basilio slapped Robin on the back, "How's the memory regaining thing going?"

Robin sighed, "Not a single spark"

"Perhaps you should ask Henry," A new voice called.

Robin's eyes widened, "Lon'que, are you insane?!"

The man with broad shoulders, slick black hair, and a blue robe with armor beneath the thick cloak, emerged, "Hehe, with all the new work I've gotten, I wouldn't be surprised."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, "New work?"

Lon'que smirked, "It isn't easy ruling a country!"

Gaius and Robin's eyes went wide, "A country?!" They said in unison.

Basilio laughed, "Robin, Gaius, meet the new ruler of the west side of Ferox! After three straight days of dueling, he beat me in combat and earned his title!"

Gaius smiled, "No freakin' way! Nice job bro!"

Lon'que nodded, "It wasn't easy, thank you."

A female voice interrupted the conversation, they looked over to see a woman in thick red armor, blonde hair, a silver sword and shield, and dark smooth skin, "Yo, brother! Get your arse over here!"

Basilio sighed "Comin' sis!"

Robin stepped back in surprise, "sis? As in… Sister? Flavia is Basilio's sister?!"

Lon'que smirked, "Took ya that long to figure it out?"

Gaius laughed, "That explains SOOO much!"

Robin stopped, "Quiet, Chrom's here!"

All the chattering stopped as the blue-haired Exalt of Yliss stepped up to the stand. He wore a light, silver chest plate and had a golden shield with five gems of different colors embedded in it, at his side was a gold-plated longsword with a strange hilt, the Fire Emblem and the sword of light, Falchion "Everyone, I know this is strange that I've gathered you all here, after Grima was killed I had hoped I wouldn't have to drag you all back into another mess. Especially one this big, so big I feel it dwarfs Grima himself!"

Everyone started chatting amongst themselves, how could anything be bigger than the god of annihilation?

Chrom spoke again, "I'm sure most of you have heard about the recent trouble with our neighbors in Elibe, well it's taken an even worse turn, may I introduce the princess of Caelin, Lyndis."

A woman with long-blue hair, a cloak similar but not exactly like Lon'que's, a scimitar seemingly made out of shining wood known as the Sol Katti, and bright blue eyes, steps up, at her side is a boy with fiery red hair, armor of a blue pallet, an Emblem similar to Chrom's and a sword in a golden sheath. Elibe's Fire Emblem and the Sword of Seals, "Hello, I am Lyndis and I have news from our continent. Recently, Prince Roy here stopped a dark priestess from destroying the land, but we've recently found out that the mages who hypnotized her have been opening portals to other time periods, and this shows as our land has been invaded by warriors with extremely advanced weapons, unlike anything seen before. When we attempted to wield them ourselves we were thrown back by their sheer force! Apparently these weapons are not magic based at all but are a level of technology that surpasses ours by a millennium at least! Roy and I were the lucky few who escaped and we don't know of any others currently. Roy, would you like to say anything?"

Roy spoke in a calm but serious tone, perfect for a war veteran, "No, but I want to show the power of these weapons, and what we should expect…" Roy pulls out a small device with a regular grip but a curved end that looks like a barrel, he points it up and pulls a small latch at the hilt, almost immediately, and an explosion comes from the barrel and pierces the ceiling with a loud bang. Everyone shrinks back at the loud noise and marvels at the device.

Chrom speaks above the crowd, "And now you see what we're dealing with and the severity of the situation at hand, I want to ask if you are all in on this upcoming fight, which is most likely going to happen one way or another."

Almost instantly a huge cheer comes from the entire room, not one voice from Henry to Tharja was unheard, even Kellam was seen by the group.

Chrom nodded with relief, "Thank you all, I hope that we can finish this quick! You are all welcomed in the castle, I have plenty of rooms here for all of you!"

Later, everyone is greeting each other as old friends, others are meeting Lyn and Roy for the first time. Robin is back talking with Gaius, Lon'que, Ricken and Tharja. Tharja has long black hair, dark makeup and was wearing a black bikini underneath a set of dark robes, the classic attire for a pleigan dark mage. Ricken had a large red farming hat that covered his short auburn hair and stood at half Tharja's size, a blue mage's robe hanging down to his feet. Tharja was getting uncomfortably close to Robin.

"So… have you decided to settle down with anyone yet?" Tharja asks seductively.

"No not yet, I haven't found the perfect woman yet, no one has well… set off that spark" Robin says, showing clear discomfort in the subject. "But I understand you are all married."

Lon'que nodded, "Yep, Cherche and I have decided to settle down in Ferox, we've already had our son, Gerome, and he's started to get interested in masks."

Gaius turned to Ricken, "I hear that you're gonna be royalty soon!"

Ricken blushed, "Yea… Lissa and I have decided to spend our lives together."

Gaius then said proudly, "Panne and I have already married and our son, Yarne is one tough cub!"

Tharja spoke up to Robin, "I'm still available… in case you were wondering…"

Gaius raised his hand to stop, "Wait, wait, wait, I thought you were engaged to Henry?"

Tharja smiled wickedly, "That could change in a moment… Relationships are a fragile thing you know…"

Gaius sighed, "Ya know what? Forget I said anything."

Tharja got up, "I'll drop out here, bye Robin." She blew a kiss at him and walked away as Robin took a breath in relief, "Geez I thought she would never leave!"

Lon'que raised an eyebrow, "So you've seriously haven't found someone?"

Robin nodded, "Yep, with all the girls who like me, Tharja definitely included, not a single one has 'stolen my heart' as they say."

Gaius shook his head in disbelief, "Dang man, you've seriously gotta get your head out of the book and find SOMEONE!"

Robin sighed, "Gaius, it's not that simple, I don't remember anything before Chrom found me in that field… the first time I mean, the second time doesn't count 'cause I had just killed Grima. I want to know what I did, where I learned the things I learned! I can size up an enemy unit at a glance! When did I get that ability? How did I learn magic? Where is the rest of my family? And so much more!"

Ricken spoke up and pointed out, "You have the blood of Grima flowing through you, are you sure you want to remember your family? Who knows if you'll meet another Validar?"

Lon'que nodded in agreement, "The kid brings up an excellent point,"

"Not a kid…" Ricken muttered.

"There may be things about the past you might not want to remember." Lon'que finished.

"Live in the present Bubbles, or you're gonna regret not spending more time in it!" Gaius replied.

"Excuse me for a moment," A female voice interrupted.

Robin looked up, "Lyndis! You need something?"

Lyndis shook her head, "Please, just call me Lyn. And I wanted to ask, you're Chrom's master tactician right?"

Robin nodded proudly, "That's me, my name's Robin."

Lyn paused for a moment, simply staring at Robin before speaking, "I just want to ask about how you've beaten such superior foes."

Robin shrugged, "A lot of my strategy comes naturally to me, like I've spent my life studying it. Heck, I must have!"

"How do you not know for certain?" Lyn asked curiously.

Robin sighed, "I was afraid you would ask that."

"Grima accidentally wiped his memory when trying to enter his heart." Ricken said.

Lyn's eyes widened in astonishment, "So everything before Chrom is…"

Robin tapped his head, "Poof, gone."

Lyn lowered her head, "I'm sorry that happened, there must be so much you want to remember."

Robin lowered his head as well, "That's an understatement…"

Lyn looked back up, "I hope things go well for you Robin."

Robin looked back up, "Thank you Lyn, that means a lot."

Lyn smiled brightly, "You're welcome! I must go now to speak with Chrom"

Robin nodded, "See ya!"

Lyn walked slowly away before muttering to herself, "Take care, my dearest friend. Perhaps we can find your memories together."

END.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: SFxSC

**Chapter 1, Part 2**

**Street Fighter X Soul Calibur: Origins**

(2037 North America, Drive-in at Night)

A lone fighter in blue and white striped prison clothes, blonde hair, a scarred face and wearing silver handcuffs walks alone before someone behind him calls out.

"Hey!"

The man in chains turns around to see a blonde-haired man with a rich american accent, a well fed form in a red gi and matching pants, he clearly has no intent of letting him go.

The guy in red clothes speaks, "So you're Cody? I've seen your wanted posters, why don't I bring you back home?"

Cody shakes his head, "Nah, I'll come back on my own later. Say, you're the champion fighter of America right?"

"In the flesh! My name's Ken Masters! And I'm taking you in bro!"

"Well now, let's see if we can't do something about my boredom." Cody brings up his fists.

"I'm ready for ya, bring it on!" Ken gets himself ready as a crowd gathers around them, one guy stands up on a car and shouts out. "And now, fight you rival!"

(The two rush at each other, Ken leads with his signature Hadoken and blasts a blue energy ball at Cody but misses by a mile, Cody follows up with a trick of his own, The bad stone, where he picks up a rock and throws it, but it misses as Ken jumps over and delivers a Shoryuken uppercut to Cody's jaw. Cody recovers instantly and delivers a left hook known as the Zonk Knuckle to Ken's face, following with a Criminal Upper, an uppercut that blows a small tornado to catch an opponent. Ken recovers and attempts to kick Cody with the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, until Cody pulls up a wrench and stuns Ken with a focus attack.)

"Let's wrap this up!" Cody prepares a punch and counters Ken perfectly before executing his super move, the Final Destruction, where he punches Ken multiple times before using an uppercut to launch a huge hurricane that launches Ken into the air.

"You're borin' the crap outta me" Cody says cockily.

The revenge attack knocks Ken out and the victory belongs to Cody.

"Geez, you suck man!" Cody said with a smirk.

As Cody walked away, Ken began to move and a purple haze started to form, and away from the crowd stood a man with dark skin, a blue gi and piercing red eyes underneath a dark red ponytail.

"Hmmm… seems like there may be another worthy fighter. The boy Ryu's friend, Ken, seems to have a Hado of his own…"

On the ground, Cody has turned back around and is looking at the smoking body. Eventually Ken gets back up in a hunched position before a purple flame engulfs him and he screams at the top of his voice.

"Oh boy, this ain't good…" Cody said, astonished by the situation. However he's thrown back as someone lands in front of him.

"I am Akuma! And I will teach you the meaning of pain!" Said the fighter in the blue gi.

Ken didn't say anything but attempted to charge at Akuma before being thrown from some kind of portal, what looks like an arm of pure energy grabs Ken by the leg and a nearby African girl who had been watching the whole thing tries to pull him back

"No! This man is innocent! Let him go!" She said to whatever was in front of her.

Cody shouts above the loud portal, "Hey lady! Get back or you'll be taken as well!"

As he said this another energy pulse grabbed the girl and pulled both her and Ken in, Cody was grabbed and pulled in after as Akuma stood and marveled at this weird thing. Until he was grabbed and pulled in as well.

Akuma woke up in a strange place that resembled a ruined castle, he gets up to see a knight in blue armor holding a sword seemingly made of both metal and flesh, even having a functioning eye at the center.

"Who are you?!" said the azure knight.

"I am Akuma, Master of the fist!" Akuma shouted with power.

"I will show you, the greatest nightmare! Now, offer your soul!" The knight said with ferocity that rivaled Akuma's.

Akuma was surprised by the sudden challenge but did what he usually did, he got into his stance and readied himself. "We'll see about that!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1: Ken vs Raphael

**Chapter 2: Where is everyone?**

**Part 1: Violent Ken vs. Raphael Sorel**

(1205 Florence, Italy)

(The city is in the middle of chaos, there are several burning buildings that seem to be void of life, bodies line the streets and the few who are alive are running from a man with piercing red eyes, a green Victorian coat, a rapier that shines in the blazing fires, and two sharp, white fangs. He finishes biting into the neck of a poor woman before releasing her and letting her fall to the ground, drained of her blood.)

(The man walks through the streets as if he wasn't seeing anything that's going on, looking at a small flower in his hand before looking up to see a portal open. He stares at it for a while before a pale man in a red shirt without sleeves, string shoes, blonde hair and strangely purple eyes with a hint of dark red in the pupil, is launched out.)

Raphael, the man with the rapier, speaks out loud, "Huh, a new human with clear power, maybe we can work together?" He looks to Ken, "I am looking for a girl by the name of Amy. Perhaps you can help me?"

He revived no response from Ken other than a growl

"Or perhaps not…" Raphael stated in a cold, heartless voice, "I assume, good sir, we shall fight now?"

Ken did not say a word, but stood up with a furious stare at Raphael, he eventually spoke, "Of course. Violence is who I am!"

"Well then, let us dance!" Said Raphael, in a threatening voice.

*Now the chaos begins! Final round, FIGHT!*

(Violent Ken makes his first move, a Gohadoken, which strikes Raphael hard as he is not used to such attacks, Raphael attempts to close the distance expecting the enemy to draw his weapon but is hit with an uppercut seemingly made of pure dark energy. Deciding he needed to strike in midair, he sliced at Ken's arm, hoping to break away, and successfully did so. But he barely drew blood.)

"You've got tough skin for someone without armor, this shall be more difficult than I thought" said Raphael to no one in particular.

(Raphael sidestepped and jabbed at Ken's side. Barely piercing his waist, Raphael withdrew his sword and gave more jabs around Ken, moving with grace like a dancer. Ken was on the defensive until Raphael made a clear faint attack, Ken took the chance and jumped in the air, launching two EX Gohadokens, Raphael attempted to block but Ken moved behind him and kicked him up into his attacks and activated his super attack, the Shinryuken, which hit the falling Raphael dead on. Raphael got up quickly and vanished into a puff of smoke which reformed behind Ken, before Ken could turn around, Raphael grabbed him and started stabbing him with his rapier multiple times, getting faster and faster before delivering a final powerful strike that launches Ken back, Raphael then moves up to the fallen Ken and begins to show hiss fangs, holding up the wounded Ken.)

"I shall make you one of my minions!" Shouted Raphael, "Perhaps I'll make you Amy's pet!"

(Raphael then bit into Ken's neck, trying to suck all his blood out into his teeth. Ken attempted to fight back and eventually charged up his hand, engulfing it into a purple flame before letting loose the giant energy ball known as the Shinku Hadoken, which blasts Raphael back and frees Ken. Raphael is flying through the air, hurt beyond comparison to anything he felt before, when he drew a small red shard of metal from his pocket, the piece of metal engulfed him in an inferno and faded away as Raphael stood up, he then proceeded to slice at Ken several times in a blinding fury, Ken eventually punched wildly and struck Raphael in a huge burst of luck, shattering his new power. Raphael was hurt bad and tried to escape, only to find that Ken was much faster, Raphael attempted to strike but was countered by Ken's Revenge attack from being hit so much by Raphael. Hitting him with two powerful Shorukens and finishing with an energy uppercut that caused a pillar of dark purple light to go up into the sky, bearing the symbol of a skull. The light engulfed Raphael and began to incinerate him, eventually completely vaporizing him until only his rapier and the shard of red metal remains.)

*Violent Ken wins*

Ken spoke in a tired voice, "Bathe in the fires of your own hell, I'll see you there soon."

END.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2: Akuma vs Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Where is Everyone?**

**Part 2: Akuma vs. Nightmare**

(1205 Ostrheinsburg Chapel Ruins)

(A fighter with dark skin, red eyes, a ponytail of red hair spiking strait up, and wearing a blue Gi stands across from a knight in dark blue armor, a monstrous green left arm, holding a sword seemingly made out of steel and flesh, and with red eyes that mirrors the fighter named Akuma's eyes but with much more murderous intent rather than the testing and observing Akuma. The knight is referred to as the Azure Knight by most other than the ones who encountered him, who call him Nightmare. The two stand across from each other, preparing for a fight.)

*Only death can follow this!*

*Final Round, FIGHT!*

Akuma is the first to speak, "Before your death, I wish to know your name."

Nightmare responds in a raspy voice, "I am the Azure Knight, I am Nightmare, but my true name is the one that drives true terror into men's souls, I AM SOUL EDGE!"

Akuma smirked, "Not impressed"

Nightmare growled, "You conceited wretched human!"

Akuma growled back, "I am not a human, I have moved past that form, I am a demon, I am Akuma! And I will teach you the meaning of pain!"

Nightmare braced himself, "Offer your soul!"

*Final battle, FIGHT!*

(Akuma rushes towards Nightmare but jumps up and launches two Gohadokens, Nightmare blocks them with his sword and strikes back with a wide swing which misses Akuma by a mile. Akuma retaliates by attacking with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, striking Nightmare 5 times with his foot like a helicopter, Akuma follows up with a Go Shoryuken, launching Nightmare into the air before landing on the ground, his armor rattling,)

"Is that the best you have human?!" Nightmare shouts.

(Nightmare gets up and strikes Akuma with the flat of his blade, he then slices up before slamming his sword back down on Akuma, not drawing blood yet though.)

Nightmare is surprised but speaks in his same evil tone, "Heh, your tough, you won't stand a chance though!"

(Akuma doesn't respond but instead launches a close range Shinku Hadoken which blasts Nightmare with heavy force, sending him sprawling on the cracking stone floor, Nightmare gets up more pissed off than hurt and attempts to strike Akuma once more. However he is to slow as Akuma teleports behind him and activates his super attack, the Metsu Shoryuken, which hits Nightmare hard, but this time only causes him to stumble back, that was all Akuma needed though as he quickly caught up to Nightmare and started to attack with speed and force, Nightmare broke his combo though and punched him with his giant monster claw. He then raises his sword above his head to strike, but the sword is grabbed by Akuma.)

Nightmare laughs maniacally, "Wrong choice human!"

(The sword, Soul Edge, starts to pulse as it tries to eat Akuma's soul, Akuma does fight back for a good time,)

Nightmare laughs once more, "You have a strong soul, Akuma, but like every other fighter I've met, you shall die!"

Akuma struggled but spoke, "Not… Today!"

(Akuma slowly got up, pushing the sword back, Nightmare with it, slowly getting stronger and stronger until he throws Nightmare back altogether, the sword spiraling away from his grip, leaving him against a wall.)

Nightmare becomes weak as Soul Edge is too fr away to keep him together, pieces of the armor start falling off, showing no flesh beneath.)

Nightmare attempts to get up but fails, "H-how could you… resist? N-not… human…"

Akuma stand above him, victorious, "I told you, I am a demon!"

Nightmare became cold, "N-not… possible… so… strong!"

(Akuma lifts Nightmare up by his neck and brings up his ultra move, Demon Armageddon, flinging Nightmare into the air and using his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku technique to get him up to Nightmare's level before striking him in the stomach,)

Akuma mutters, "The other realm awaits"

(Akuma breaks through Nightmare, shattering the armor and leaving it sprawling on the ground.)

*Akuma wins!*

Akuma speaks out loud, "Never step into the ring unless you're willing to leave this mortal coil!"

"Yesssss… that's correct…" Said a demonic voice.

"That sword," Akuma said before turning towards the discarded sword, the eye at the center starting to move as if it was a part of a normal person.

"I am Soul Edge, and you are worthy of being my wielder, come forth and take me from this spot," The sword spoke, telepathically.

"And what could you offer me?" Akuma said, unimpressed.

"I shall be your tool for destruction if you seek it, or power beyond your dreams, a tool for limitless wealth in your hands," The sword said, it's voice raising with evil intent.

"Hmmm… Interesting, a tool you say?" Akuma steps towards the sword

"Yes! Take me from here and all of it shall be yours!" The sword said with excitement.

Akuma wonders for a bit before stepping back and using the flat of his hand to launch the sword in the sky as it breaks into pieces from the sheer force of Akuma's focus attack.

"I have no need for a tool you weakling of a demon!" Shouted Akuma.

*K.O!*

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3: Elena Meets Xiba

**Chapter 2: Where is Everyone?**

**Part 2: Elena Meets Xiba**

(1205 Conqueror's Coliseum, Mughal Empire)

A boy with long red hair, matching sleeveless open shirt, and brown 13th century cloth pants, walks alone holding nothing but his Bo staff and a chicken leg, with another four lining his belt pouches. As he is walking he wanders into a sort of arena as a person of considerable social status speaks above the now cheering crowd.

"And now we have a new fighter in the ring! Is anyone willing to face the high-spirited tiger known as… what's your name kid?"

The boy is surprised by this turn of events, "Uh… Xiba."

"Who is willing to face the High-Spirited Tiger known only as Xiba!" The announcer shouts out to the crowd.

As the crowd stops to see who is willing to step up, a strange portal opens up and shoots out a young woman with dark skin, short white hair, matching silk clothes, and several colored beads marking her as a royal of sorts. She slowly gets up and looks at the place she has ended up in.

"Uh… would someone be as so kind as to tell me where I have found myself in?" Says the woman in a strange accent.

"I would like to know as well!" Xiba states.

The announcer speaks, "You have found yourself in Emperor Mughal's Coliseum! Fight as long as you can and the winner shall be awarded 1500 gold pieces!"

Xiba interrupts, "How much food is that?"

The announcer is surprised but responds honestly, "That is easily a YEARS worth of food!"

The woman speaks next, "Is this a fight to the death?"

The announcer isn't surprised by this one and answers truthfully, "It's your choice! But a willingness to kill will earn you a place in the Conqueror's army!"

Xiba shrugs, "Whatever, I just want to eat!"

The announcer shouts grandly, "And so we have the Tiger, Xiba, versus… what's your name miss?"

The woman speaks in a beautiful and proud voice, "I am Elena, one of the princesses of the continent of Africa!"

The announcer returns to the crowd, "And so we have the Tiger, Xiba, versus the Princess Elena! Ready your weapons fighters! This is going to be one hell of a show!"

Elena turns to Xiba, "Good luck to you, Tiger, dance with all your passion!"

Xiba blushes as he has just seen Elena's face, "Uh… thanks," He steels himself for battle, "If food is on the line, I better win this!"

Elena laughs, "I'll show you my dance! You ready?"

*The leaders of the pride engage*

*Final Round, FIGHT*

(Elena does a cartwheel over to Xiba before giving him a kick to the stomach, launching him back, Xiba regains himself and runs back towards Elena.)

Xiba says before attacking, "I really don't want to hit a girl but…"

(Xiba uses his Bo staff, Kali-Yuga, to trip Elena, he then jumps up and swings his staff down, striking Elena right down the middle, Xiba attempts to swing back but Elena recovers and does a backflip onto Xiba's head, using her feet to strike downwards, Xiba gets dazed as Elena returns the favor and trips Xiba quickly. Xiba flips back up and starts to spin his staff wildly before breaking Elena's guard and striking several times with a stab-like technique. Elena breaks his combo and starts to initiate her own stab technique but with her feet as well, she then spins around gracefully before trying to disarm Xiba, she fails to do so as Xiba counters by quickly flinging his staff around his waist, striking Elena on her side. Elena quickly recovers and flips over Xiba like a dancer, she grabs him from behind, around the waist which causes Xiba to blush even more, and allows Elena to fling Xiba across the ground, sliding to a stop as he headbutts the wall.)

Elena wipes the sweat off her forehead, "You are quite the dancer! I enjoy your fighting style!"

Xiba stands up rubbing his head, "The dance isn't over yet!"

Elena laughs kind-heartedly, "Of course not! Show me more of your skill, Tiger!"

(Xiba blushes more and quickly gets up, he rushes at Elena in a wild manner, Elena attempts to strike him with a flying kick but is surprised as Xiba slides under her and quickly strikes her in the back, he then finishes with a flip and a strike downwards strait onto Elena's stomach knocking the wind out of her and finishing the fight.)

*Xiba Wins!*

*K.O.*

Xiba quickly helps Elena onto her feet as the crowd cheers for them, The announcer personally comes down and congratulates the both of them.

"You two were fantastic! Xiba, you've earned this! Here is the cash bag with all the gold pieces!" The announcer hands Xiba a large bag filled with currency.

"Wow! Thanks! All-you-can-eat food shops, here i come!" Xiba says loudly.

"And Elena, thank you for being his 'Dance Partner' as it were, you did a great job!"

"Thank you kindly, I must ask though, is there any place where I could stay the night? Until I figure out what has happened?" Elena asks politely.

Xiba turns to Elena, "Well I don't have a single place, but maybe you could… join me… on my travels, maybe?" Xiba asks shyly.

Elena smiles brightly, "That would be wonderful! Thank you Xiba! Where shall we go first?"

Xiba thinks before having an idea, "Well there's a city nearby called Florence! Maybe we could go there?"

"Sounds wonderful! I always wanted to see Italy!" Elena said happily, but seemingly blind to Xiba's clear crush.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Xiba says, proudly.

To be concluded…


	7. Chapter 2 Part 4: Cody Encounters Talim

**Chapter 2: Where is everyone?**

**Part 4: Cody encounters Talim**

(1205, Windmill Valley)

On top of a single windmill, a girl of about 15 years of age stands on top. She has brown hair in two pigtails off the side of her head, she wears green priestess clothes and carries two blunt elbow weapons, one in her left hand and the other on her belt. In her right hand, she carries an advanced device, for her time, but in the 21st century this would be known as a cell phone. Talim pulls up the on screen keyboard and types in a few words to someone saying the following.

Talim: I'm at the windmill

Someone responds on the other end as a contact named "Shadow"

Shadow: The exact one?

Talim: First row down from the south, 4th from the east

Shadow: At the top?

Talim: Can't, no ladder

Shadow: Climb?

Talim: Not without being crushed by the wooden gears

Shadow: Sizzle

Talim: What?

Shadow: Auto-Correct

Talim: Oh…

Shadow: Make sure that the portal doesn't open above

Talim: How?

Shadow: Meditate and find the portal, use the wind to direct it to your location

Talim: Do we know who's coming out?

Shadow: No, so be prepared to fight

Talim: Gotcha

Shadow: Just watch your 6 out there sis

End of chat.

Talim looks at the last message for a bit before sitting down and focusing for a moment, a portal opens up behind her seconds later. She quickly shifts around to look at it.

"Thank the gods it didn't open up top!" Talim thinks aloud to herself.

The portal shimmers for a moment before launching out a man in a blue and white striped long-sleeve shirt and matching pants, his hands are locked in chains and his hair is a dirty blonde color. His skin is tanned and his muscles are huge. He's clearly an escaped 21st century convict, namely a fighter by the name of Cody.

"Ugh… I feel like an elephant's sitting on my ribcage…" said Cody aloud. "Wait, I've seen enough Sci-Fi movies to know that was a wormhole, wait where is…"

The portal fades behind him.

Cody looks in astonishment, "What the heck just happened? Where am I?"

Talim speaks in a calm tone, "I think the question you should ask is 'when'"

Cody sharply turns around to see the girl behind him, "You brought me here didn't you? Your some kinda witch right? Send me back before I break you in half!" Shouts Cody.

Talim goes into a defensive stance, "You don't understand, I did not bring you here!"

Cody interrupts her, "Playin' ignorant are ya? I ain't falling for it lady! Put up your dukes!" Cody brings up his fists.

Talim brings up her tonfa, "I do not wish to fight, please let me explain!"

"Explanation time's over sweetie, just send me back!" Cody points at her, "Unless It's a fight you're lookin' for!"

"Wind guide me," Talim whispers as she readies herself.

*The Winds of change grow strong!*

*Final Round, FIGHT!*

(Cody leads with a signature Criminal Upper, throwing a small tornado Talim's way, It lands directly but it dissipates around Talim. Talim then gives a couple of tough hits to Cody's jaw and right leg, before punching him once in the head sending him flying back against the woodwork,)

Cody gets back up in surprise, "Dang, you're a tough girl aren't ya? You won't last a second in Metro city though, c'mon!"

(Cody rushes towards Talim and uses his Ruffian Kick attack to send Talim briefly in the air before attempting to use a Criminal Upper again, but once more, it disappears around Talim after actually helping to land her on her feet.)

"What? How?!" Cody says in astonishment.

Talim states simply, "The winds favor my cause!"

(Talim quickly strikes the dumbfounded Cody and proceeds to unleash her Critical Edge, striking Cody several times before summoning a hurricane to throw Cody into the air, knocking him out as he lands on the ground with a heavy thud.)

Talim wipes the sweat from her forehead, "I'm sorry, please try to understand…"

Her cell phone beeps, showing a new message from her contact "Shadow"

Shadow: r u ok? Did something happen?

Talim: Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, I'm fine

Shadow: Thank the gods… whats the situation?

Talim: A convict, 21st century, panicked and attacked me

Shadow: Panicked?

Talim: He clearly didn't plan on coming here

Shadow: Dan, The dimensional instability is greater than I thought…

Talim: Dan?

Shadow: auto-correct… I really need to get around to removing it…

Talim: What should I do now?

Shadow: We can't get him back… bring him here, I'll try to explain

Talim: Gotcha

Shadow: See ya then sis

Talim: U 2

End Chat

End.


	8. Chapter 3 Part 1: Gather the Troops

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

**Part 1: Gather the Troops**

(1205 Florence, Italy)

Xiba and Elena are walking towards the city gate when they notice smoke coming from the top of one of the buildings, or to be more precise, the entire Western Area of the city.

"My gods! What happened to the city?!" Elena exclaims.

"I have no idea," Xiba replies, "But there are people there who could use help! Let's go!"

The two rush into the city streets and walk along the burning ruins, there aren't many bodies, but the ones that are there seem pale.

"What happened?" Elena wonders out loud.

Xiba responds, "I have no clue… but it looks like some kind of monster went through here, this poor girl seems to have no blood left in her body."

Elena steps back in shock, "N-no blood?! You mean… a real life vampire?"

Xiba looks at her with surprise, "You mean you've never seen one before?"

"No, where I come from, Vampires are fairy-tales. They aren't supposed to be real…"

Xiba sighed, "Well you may have to meet one… I doubt that if its still here it'll just let us go."

Elena looked up and saw something, "Is that a carrier pigeon?"

Xiba looks up and sees the bird land in a cage on a house that had been caved in, the bird just sat their, waiting for someone to take the message.

"Even in chaos he still wants to do his job, that's a loyal bird there…" Xiba walks to the cage and takes the note from the bird, letting it soar back to whoever sent it.

Elena looked at the note, "That is someone else's message, you should not read it."

Xiba looks into the deserted house and sees the body of a man in a white cloak, he has dark skin like Elena's, but has a mark on his right hand resembling a triangle with the bottom two points curved into a flame-like shape. "I don't think that he'll be picking up the message any time soon…"

Xiba opens the note and reads it,

_Dear Lequal,_

_ I have need of you and the other assassins, the anomalies have been getting worse. I have calculated that four new warriors from the future have unwillingly been pulled from their time and brought here. Knowing the Brotherhood of Assassin's skill in locating targets, I need your help to retrieve them before chaos begins. Be warned my brothers, they ARE warriors and will most likely fight back if you find them, I already have one of them, a prisoner from the 21st century. I can imagine the others will be from that time as well. I wish you luck and as promised, I will fill you in on the rest of the story once all of the temporal displacement business has fallen by the wayside._

_ Safety and Peace,_

_ Shadow_

Xiba looked in surprise by the letter, "Warriors from the future? That incredible! But how would they…" He stops in mid-sentence and looks at Elena, "Uh, Elena? What year do you think it is?"

"It is 2037 is it not?" Elena asks, confused.

Xiba eyes go wide, "Hate to break it to you… the year here is 1205."

Elena freezes in shock, "B-but how…"

Xiba shows her the letter.

Elena looks it over and then starts to look around at all the old buildings, the style of clothes, the way people she had met spoke, they types of food, etc. and then faints.

Xiba catches her and tries to wake her up, "Elena, Elena! Oh this isn't good, where should I bring her to? There's no one who knows…" Xiba picks up the letter and holds it up to a flame. Eventually, words start to appear on the back of the page.

_Bring them to the Blacksmith's Shop in Valm Harbor…_

Xiba then lifts the fallen Elena up and begins to carry her towards the docks, "Guess we're going to Valm then…"

Unknown to anyone there, Violent Ken was watching the whole time… then begins to follow them to the boat…

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 3 Part 2: The Shadow Appears

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

**Part 2: The Shadow Appears**

(1205, Ylissol Castle, Night)

Robin stands out on his balcony, looking into the night sky. He's clearly deep in thought until he moves back into his room and looks at the recent studies about the human mind, published by someone named Leonardo Da Vinci. He eventually closes the book after filling another book of notes and leaves his room to go out into the halls for a walk.

Robin continues to stare longingly outside when he starts to speak aloud to himself, "I don't know why I'm so bent on finding my old memories. Ricken was right, who knows if there's something I don't want to remember. I already have a lot of friends, people I've grown close to. They are my family, why does the past matter so much…" He keeps on walking until he runs headlong into Lyndis.

Robin quickly helps Lyn onto her feet, "Lyn, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

Lyn gets up and sighs, "Looks like there were two of us then, lost in thoughts as well?"

Robin nods, "Yea, how did you know?"

"You have that post-thought look, I've seen it before." Lyn smiles.

Robin becomes curious, "Post-thought look? That seems oddly specific."

Lyn nods, "Well, like I said, I've seen it before with an old friend."

Robin smiles warmly, "So what brings you out here?"

"Actually, I was looking for you. Well, Chrom was and he asked me to help get you." Lyn responds

Robin raises an eyebrow, "Chrom needs me? What's going on?"

Lyn shrugs, "I have no clue, he said it was something secret."

"Sounds serious," Robin replies.

Lyn nods, "I assume so, he said that you could get two others to join us, Roy will be there too."

"Well alright, I'll grab them and meet you… Where should I go?" Robin asks.

Lyn points down the hall, "To the throne room itself."

Robin nods and walks off, Lyn stands looking at him wander before going back to the throne room.

(2 hours later, near sunrise)

Chrom sits on his throne, obviously uncomfortable in the seat as he looks across to Lyn, Roy, Robin, Gaius and Lon'que. He then speaks out to them.

"Now that you are all here, I have a matter of serious importance, it seems there has been some strange activity in Valm Harbor, something about a mysterious blacksmith carrying in some people in strange clothes. I've already arranged transport for you and Say'ri has sent a message saying that it will be okay for you to drop in. The reason I asked for you specifically Robin, is that this blacksmith is said to be extremely strong, so I need someone who can negotiate better than I could, plus someone who could hold their own in a fight."

Robin nods, "Yes Milord. I shall do my best."

Chrom waves him by, "Robin, you know I hate formalities!"

Robin slaps his head, "Right, sorry Chrom… We'll do what we can."

Gaius puts his arms around Robin and Lon'que, "Don't worry Blue, Bubbles, Kingly and I got this!"

Lon'que looks at Gaius, confused, "Kingly?"

Roy interrupts, "Lord Chrom, what exactly do we know about him?"

Chrom responds, "I've told you everything I know, he's usually out most of the time when customers come in, his little sister takes over and she won't give the time of day to anyone who isn't a regular visitor. And recently, the shop has been closed altogether."

Roy then concludes, "So be extremely careful in this mission. Got it."

Chrom then addresses the whole group, "Now go, I'll cover for you until you guys come back. Make sure you all come back alive, alright?"

Gaius nods, "Wouldn't dream of anything else!"

The five warriors leave through the front gates, and what seems like moments later, they are on the high seas. Sailing to Valm Harbor. They eventually arrive and find themselves standing outside The Master's Blacksmithing Which on the surface seems to be nothing more than a small blacksmith shop uncomfortably nudged in between two large armor shops, with this being the only strictly weapons shop in the city.

Lon'que looks at the sign, "Well, this is the place, and it's open… guess we go inside now."

Robin nods, "Right… something about this place gives me the chills…"

Lyn puts a hand on his shoulder, "You're not the only one, but worst case scenario is that we get turned out of the place after asking to many questions."

Gaius points out, "Which is when we send a message to Blue and stay the night."

Roy nods, "Exactly, we'll be fine, but I also agree that something about this place sends me into a cautious state…"

The five walk inside with Robin leading, at the desk is Talim, who seems to be tapping some exotic looking device before hearing the chime of the door and quickly slipping it under the desk. The place seems simple enough, a couple displays of clearly master workmanship, some wood walls of interesting, but plain design, a stone floor covered by a circular makeshift rug, smells of grease from recently finished metalwork, and the desk is again, a simple design with a small checklist to keep track of income.

Talim speaks to the group, "Hi there! You looking for something?"

Robin speaks, "We're from Yliss"

Talim interrupts, "I could tell from your clothes."

Robin continues, "Right, we need some ammunition for our troops, about thirty packs of a hundred assorted longbow arrows?"

Talim looks at Robin, almost as if she was studying him, "Right, our master will get right to it as soon as he comes back, how will we be paid? I doubt you have that kind of money on you right now."

Robin nods, "We'll send it overseas as soon as we're able, then the boat will return with the arrows, correct?"

Talim nods with a friendly smile, "Of course! I'll let him know! What time shall we expect it?"

Robin didn't think about this question, "Uh, they didn't tell me… but I'll send a messenger before the blacksmith starts, if that's alright."

Talim looks at Robin more, "That will be fine, do you need anything else?"

Robin asks nicely, "Well, I would like to know a little more about the head of this place, I heard that he was the best in the world and that's why they sent me here."

Talim nods, "Of course he is, how could he manage so many arrows on his own?"

Robin looks around, "Well it just seems that the place would be bigger if he was… no offense."

Talim shrugs, "A lot of what he does doesn't make sense to a lot of people. He prefers it that way."

Robin nods, "Alright, that's cool, um… what is his name actually? I mean he's only called 'The Master'"

Talim starts to stare again, "He doesn't give out his name, it's another thing that no one knows."

Robin looks back, "But you know, don't you?"

Talim is nearly frowning, "That's not my place to say, the order will be ready, you can go now."

Robin nods, "Right, thank you." He starts to make motions to the door, and the others begin to follow.

The device hid under the desk buzzes and Robin turns around to Talim as she quickly looks at it and puts it back.

Robin looks at her, "What was that buzzing sound?"

Talim shrugs, "I didn't hear anything, anyways, have a good day Robin."

Robin starts to move towards the door again, "You have a good day… wait… how do you know my name?"

Talim shrugs again, "He knows everybody, it's one of the things many people don't understand."

Robin is now moving towards Talim curiously, "You might as well tell me who, 'he' is then…"

Talim smiles, "Well for starters, he's right behind you now."

The door slams shut behind them as they look to "The Master" otherwise known as "Shadow" and also known as the Time Shadow.

To be continued…


End file.
